Relatos de las sombras
by Aizakku
Summary: Dos historias, dos tramas, dos horrores que llevan cargados en si la desesperación de perder lo que mas quieres y el afán de redención. Fic colaborativo para el reto Naruhina mes del Terror agradecimientos a los autores y lectores por su apoyo Primer fic: Leyendas Urbanas Segundo fic: Limbo


**Leyenda Urbana**

**Género**: Suspenso/Horror

**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s)**: Naruto/Hinata

**Datos de la historia:**

**Este one shot está hecho para el "Reto NaruHina Mes del terror " del grupo "El Amor al NaruHina".**

**Día: 18 de Octubre 2012**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto y de ninguno de los personajes, los derechos le corresponden a Kishimoto**

Esta es una leyenda urbana, se dice que a las diez con cincuenta y cinco minutos de la noche en la calle XXXX se dice que aparecerá una chica con su ropa rasgada y sucia como si llevara días con la misma ropa, tenía un largo cabello oscuro, yo no creía en esas cosas, siempre pensé que eran tonterías, cuentos para asustar a las personas.

-Hasta que un día me la encontré-

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y lo que les voy a contar es algo que no quisiera recordar pero siento que debo hablarlo con alguien, mi ahora esposa Hinata Hyuuga también estuvo en ese incidente que cambio nuestras vidas, por esa razón es un tema que no me gustaría platicar con mi esposa aquí, así que lo contare mientras ella está afuera.

Esto sucedió cuando tenía 17 años, yo vivía con mis padres Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki y con mi hermanita Ino en un pequeño departamento, en ese entonces Hinata era mi novia llevábamos un año de novio si tuviera que escribirla sería como un ángel en persona, ella es realmente adorable.

Fui a comprar unas cosas que mi mama me encargo, demonios todo el día en la casa y se le ocurre mandarme a comprar en la noche, total iba regresando cuando me tope con una persona, mas especifico una chica de un largo cabello negro, una ropa sucia y desgastada con jirones que colgaban y unos ojos rojos penetrantes, había escuchado unos rumores pero no les tome importancia, decidí ignorar a la chica cuando hasta que escuche algo.

Dime ¿tienes una familia? - fue lo que pregunto la chica aun sentada en el suelo.

La pregunta me sonó extraña, que un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo esa era la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar, solo que en ese momento no sabía las consecuencias de la respuesta que di.

-Sí, tengo una familia – fue mi respuesta, di media vuelta y proseguí a seguir mi camino ignorando completamente lo que iba a suceder después.

Pasaron tres días desde que tuve mi encuentro con esa extraña y tétrica chica, recuerdo que ese día Hinata-chan y yo habíamos salido a pasear todo el día. Fui a dejar a novia hasta su casa me despedí de ella con un beso, y tome mi camino a casa, cuando al fin llegue no esperaba encontrarme con este escenario.

Mis padres estaban muertos en la sala, mi mama tenía sus extremidades fuera de lugar, mi papa tenía una seria de cuchilladas por todo el cuerpo como si hubiera sido mutilado centenares de veces era una escena grotesca que quería vomitar, solo me estaba preguntando una cosa.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Ino-chan? – era lo único que circulaba en mi mente, que diablos fue lo que paso aquí, acaso un ladrón entro a la casa, no es imposible papa era un experto en artes marciales aun sí hubiera estado armado lo vencería. Subí a la recamara de Ino, a lo mejor está escondida, abrí la puerta de su cuarto pero no estaba nadie, me imaginaba lo peor, afortunadamente revise el armario y ahí se encontraba, abrazaba sus rodillas como si hubiera visto algo terrorífico, trate de sacarla del armario pero tuvo una reacción extraña.

¡Vete, vete! – gritaba para alejarme lo más posible

-Ino-chan soy yo Naruto, no tienes nada que temer – le dije para tranquilizarla, estaba demasiado asustada, ni siquiera me reconocía.

-Onichan, Naruto-Onichan – por fin había reaccionado, gracias a dios mi hermanita me reconocía, se acerco y me abrazo, aunque podía sentir como temblaba todavía. Tome a Ino y decidí salir de la casa, en ese momento apareció ella, la chica que había visto hace tres días, y llevaba con sigo unas enormes tijeras de podar empapadas en sangre, estaba shock solo abrazaba a Ino con más fuerza, hasta que escuche su lúgubre voz.

-Ahora yo seré tu familia, Naruto – dijo mientras en la mano llevaba uno de los brazos de mi mamá.

-¿Tú mataste a mis padres? – pregunte aun con miedo, mi estomago se revolvió por todo esto que estaba viendo.

-Seré tu nueva familia Naruto – volvió a decir ella con una voz dulce y espeluznante mientras caminaba con sus tijeras hacia mí, no me digas que quiere matar a Ino-chan. Escape por la ventana hacia las escaleras de emergencias, seguía corriendo a cualquier parte, esto no era una ilusión era real, mis padres están muertos, apenas si alcance a salvar a Ino ¿Quién demonios es esa chica y quiere de mi?

En ese momento sonó mi celular era Hinata, que alegría me empecé a preocupar por ella también, conteste el teléfono, le pregunte si podía ir a su casa lo cual ella accedió corrí lo más rápido que pude no quería ni pensarlo pero sé que aquello me estará buscando. Llegue a la casa de Hinata, ella vivía en una casa bastante grande sus padres habían salido a una junta de negocios de la compañía Hyuuga junto a su hermana Hanabi.

-Naruto-kun ¿qué sucede porque vienes tan agitado? – pregunto al verme, pero no era agitación de la carrera sino de lo que estaba pasando, Ino abrazo a Hinata fuertemente mientras me sentaba en el piso para tomar aire.

-¿Pasa algo? – volvió a preguntar

-Yo realmente tampoco lo entiendo, solo sé que esa cosa quiere matar a Ino – lo que dije sorprendió a Hinata quien quiso llamar a la policía pero la detuve antes que lo hiciera.

Estaba nervioso podía sentir como todo mi cuerpo temblaba del miedo, pero debía proteger a Ino-chan y a Hinata de esa chica, me asome por la ventana estaba lloviendo y cercas de la entrada se encontraba ella, estaba completamente empapada y parecía estar susurrando algo, desvié mi mirada hacia Ino quien una estaba con mi novia, volví a mirar afuera y ya no estaba ¿qué demonios a donde se fue?

Se escuchaban ruidos abajo eso no podía ser Hinata vivía sola aquí, no puede ser está tratando de entrar, forjo la cerradura y comenzó a subir las escaleras, sus pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cercas, hasta que su mano se asomo por la puerta del cuarto de Hinata, esa chica estaba enfrente de nosotros, no lo había notado antes pero tenía muchas cicatrices en sus brazo y piernas.

-Matare a tu familia y seré tu nueva familia – ella seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras, me acerque a Hinata para que corriera lo más rápido y se alejara de aquí con Ino, y sin darme cuenta me perforo el hombro izquierdo con sus tijeras, le grite de dolor, use ese momento para que huyeran lo cual Hinata hizo hasta no verlos.

-No sé qué es lo que quieras, pero no te voy a dar gusto – dije con temor, ella comenzó a reírse mientras sacaba el instrumento de mi hombro era mucha sangre la que estaba saliendo.

-Las matare y estarás solo conmigo, tu familia – dijo mientras desaparecía y yo me quedaba desangrándome debía parar la sangre, para mi suerte la blusa de Hinata estaba ahí la rasgue y la use como vendaje y me dispuse a buscar a Hinata e Ino. Llame a Hinata para ver donde se encontraba.

-Naruto-kun que bueno que estas bien, estaba preocupada – dijo Hinata

-Sí, estoy bien, ¿Dónde están? – estaba preocupado de que esa chica loca las haya alcanzado

-Corrimos hacia la fabrica que esta unas cuadras - no puede escuchar mas ya que se corto la llamada.

Como pude corrí hacia la fábrica abandonada ¿Por qué nos está pasando esto? Fue esa vez que le conteste a la chica, eso fue lo que desencadeno esto.

Llegue a la fabrica pero no veía a Hinata por ningún lado, hasta que escuche un grito, no sé como supe de donde provenía el sonido, vi la habitación de la cual salió el grito, esa chica estaba a punto de matar a Hinata y a Ino. Me pare enfrente de ellas para protegerlas.

-Por favor no lo hagas – rogué para salvar su vidas – si quieres matar a alguien mátame a mí, te daré mi vida pero no las mates – mis ojos irradiaban desesperación y no me importaba sacrificarme si con eso ellas estaban bien

No sé qué paso pero la chica desapareció, en un instante ¿qué había pasado? Lo único que sabía es que estábamos a salvo.

Tiempo después supe que esa chica era maltratada por su familia, lo cual en una noche desencadeno su locura y mato a toda la familia con unas tijeras de podar, suicidándose a los pocos días.

Es día trajo consecuencias para Ino ya que sufrió un trauma grave y quedo en estado catatónico, Hinata y yo nos casamos, haciéndonos cargo de ella, han pasado ya 7 años desde ese escalofriante incidente, pero de algo estoy seguro esa chica aun sigue por ahí esperando.

Cuanta un leyenda urbana, que a las diez con cincuenta y cinco minutos de la noche en la calle XXXX aparecerá una chica con ropas sucias y rasgadas de un largo cabello negro y te preguntara ¿tienes una familia? Si contestas que si, ella matara a toda tu familia y será tu familia, si contestas que no, ella te matara en ese momento, así que debes ignorarla cuando te haga esa pregunta, no voltees, no digas nada, solo sigue adelante porque la respuesta que des será tu perdición.

-Y tú ¿tienes una familia?-

* * *

**Limbo**

**Género**: Suspenso/Horror/Tragedia

**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s)**: Naruto/Hinata

**Datos de la historia:**

**Este one shot está hecho para el "Reto NaruHina Mes del terror " del grupo "El Amor al NaruHina".**

**Día: 18 de Octubre 2012**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto y de ninguno de los personajes, los derechos le corresponden a Kishimoto**

El incesante sonido del viento helado se escuchaba entrar en el claro por la inmensa cantidad de arboles, en medio del claro se encontraba un cuerpo tirado.

— Ouchh mi cabeza, ¿por qué no recuerdo nada? — El joven se sostuvo la cabeza en señal de dolor fuerte, una venda cubría parte de su frente, un recuerdo atravesó su cabeza, su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki.

— ¿Donde estoy? — Naruto se cuestiono al ver el lugar completamente desconocido, un enorme bosque se erigía frente a él, su aspecto tenebroso y retorcido hacia que le diera un escalofrió por su espalda, las ramas secas de los arboles se mecían en el frio viento y susurraban palabras tenebrosas a sus oídos pero lo que más destacaba era que los arboles tenían una tonalidad negra y el sol iluminaba con un tono grisáceo.

— ¿Que diablos pasa aquí? — Pensó alarmado el chico viendo nerviosamente a todos lados, el pasto que se suponía debía ser verde era de un enfermizo gris dándole el aspecto de melancolía.

— ¿Cómo llegue aquí? — Dijo sobándose la aparente contusión en la cabeza, rápidamente busco en sus alrededores, a su mente llego la imagen de una chica de pelo azulado y ojos perlados, Hinata, su novia.

— Hinata, Hinata — Grito el rubio buscando a su novia entre la maleza muerta y detrás de algunos árboles caídos.

— Naruto…— El chico volteo rápidamente al escuchar el susurro de su novia pero no había completamente nada, una ligera niebla estaba apareciendo en el bosque y el frio era más fuerte.

— Hinata, ¿donde estas? — Corrió el rubio hacia lo que parecía un sendero lleno de naturaleza muerta, durante su camino pudo sentir como era observado durante todo el camino.

— Naruto… — El susurro de su novia se escuchaba distante pero venia de la dirección donde estaba corriendo, mientras avanzaba el rubio pudo observar como parte del bosque espeso se volvía cada vez menor pero la niebla se elevaba cada vez más, el bosque se hizo menor dejando mas llanura.

— Esto es completamente extraño, este bosque no es común — Dijo Naruto observando cómo los arboles habían crecido de formas extrañas, pareciera que en sus troncos se podían distinguir rostros humanos, Naruto se acerco a lo que parecía un pequeño lago de lo que parecía agua pero esta tenía una tonalidad oscura.

— ¿Por que todo es oscuro?, ¿Por qué el bosque es así?, ¿Dónde está Hinata? Aghhh — se agarro la cabeza el rubio mientras muchas imágenes se arremolinaban en su cabeza, era el conduciendo a su casa con Hinata en el asiento del copiloto cuando una luz a la distancia se volvía más grande y después nada.

— Debo encontrar a Hinata y salir de aquí, puedo ver que el claro continua cruzando el lago — Repentinamente se escucho el crujido de un árbol, Naruto alzo la vista y vio como un enorme árbol caía a gran velocidad en su dirección, Naruto se lanzo de lado evitando por poco el tronco que casi lo mata, el tronco hizo un pequeño puente para cruzar el lago.

— Eso fue mucha coincidencia o mucha suerte — Dijo el rubio subiéndose al tronco y manteniendo el equilibrio para llegar al otro lado pero una criatura parecida a la de un pez salto tratando de atraparlo desprevenido, Naruto se tiro en la superficie del árbol y se agarro tratando de no caer, cuando la criatura se fue se puso rápidamente de pie y llego al otro lado.

— Efectivamente el sendero sigue — Dijo Naruto jadeando por el esfuerzo, caminando con un poco más de calma la apariencia del bosque comenzó a ser más tétrico, había enredadera llenas de espinas que se acercaban de forma amenazadora por el sendero, a lo lejos se oía el graznar de los cuervos.

Naruto avanzo a paso apresurado por el sendero tratando de alejarse lo más posible de el lago y las cosas horrorosas que habían en el, avanzando durante lo que parecían horas se detuvo a observar un cuerpo que estaba empalado, las moscas se posaban en su cuerpo putrefacto y los cuerpos arrancaban la poca carne buena que le quedaba a ese cadáver.

— ¿Que diablos pasa? — Dijo Naruto asqueado y tratando de mantener el contenido de su estomago, los cuervos miraron amenazadoramente al rubio, los cuervos graznaron y se dispersaron en el cielo nublado, Naruto paso por un lado del cadáver con mucho cuidado, aun lado del cuerpo se encontraba una cueva, con un poco de miedo Naruto se aventuro en la oscuridad de la gruta, durante el camino varios recuerdos se hicieron presentes.

Naruto vio como se guardaba algo en el bolsillo lo que parecía ser un anillo de matrimonio, un recuerdo más se precipito en su cabeza era el mirando a Hinata, ambos rodeados de agua.

— Ahhhgg mi cabeza — Naruto se tomo la cabeza tratando de mantener la calma, dio unos pequeños respiros ahogados, con una mirada determinada vio como la niebla se disipaba un poco mostrando unos edificios en ruinas, ahora con paso decidido se encamino a la ciudad en ruinas. Al adentrarse percibió muchas sombras que caminaban en sentido contrario al que él iba, todas tenían unas extrañas formas pero sorpresivamente tenían rasgos humanoides.

— Disculpe, no ha visto una chica de pelo azulado… — La sombra paso a un lado de Naruto sin siquiera mirarlo, en su cara se mostraba una mueca de depresión y desconsuelo, las demás sombras pasaba, cada una con una mueca distinta pero todas con algo en común, era sentimientos cargados de negatividad.

— Hinata, ¿Dónde estás? — Grito Naruto al no poder ver a su novia entre todas las sombras, durante un tiempo vago por la ciudad en ruinas, donde volteara encontraba sombras lamentándose en posición fetal o de cara a las paredes de los edificios, los edificios se caían a pedazos y miles de gritos ensordecedores llenaron el aire, Naruto corrió hasta lo que parecía ser el final de la ciudad.

Naruto trago aire con grandes bocanadas falto de aliento, el chico se limpio el sudor de su frente, con otro jadeo el chico siguió por el sendero, los arboles se volvían sobre él con sus oscuras ramas que parecían quererlo aprisionar, sobre los arboles múltiples jaulas tenían encerrados los cuerpos de muchos niños con deformidades sobrehumanas siendo picoteados por enormes cuervos negros, la parvada de cuervos clavaron sus ojos en Naruto y emprendieron vuelo perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Naruto decidió ignorarlos y seguir hasta otro claro donde una silueta de una chica se podía observar, lentamente el rubio se acerco.

— ¿Hinata? — La chica se levanto, su cabello ondulaba en el frio viento, su vestido blanco se arremolinaba en su figura y una luz cegadora se posaba sobre ella.

— Naruto, recuerda — Dijo la mencionada Hinata, abruptamente otra lluvia de imágenes se hicieron presentes en su cabeza. Naruto y Hinata tuvieron un accidente en auto donde quedo en coma por una contusión en la cabeza sin posibilidad o esperanza de reaccionar de nuevo, Hinata no sobrevivió al impacto pero sorpresivamente Naruto despertó y al escuchar que Hinata murió este se suicido.

Los cuervos que se habían perdido en la niebla aparecieron y rodearon a Naruto envolviéndolo en una nube de plumas negras.

— Hinata — Naruto trato de alcanzar a Hinata pero esta solo lo vio con ojos tristes.

— Te esperare amor, hasta que estés listo para dejar este limbo — Le contesto Hinata viéndolo desaparecer entre los cuervos.

El incesante sonido del viento helado se escuchaba entrar en el claro por la inmensa cantidad de arboles, en medio del claro se encontraba un cuerpo tirado.

— Ouchh mi cabeza, ¿por qué no recuerdo nada? — El joven se sostuvo la cabeza en señal de dolor fuerte, una venda cubría parte de su frente, un recuerdo atravesó su cabeza, su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki…


End file.
